Silent Night
by MissingInAction
Summary: One-shot. Jubilee finds herself lying on a hill watching the stars.


This is my first story ever. I don't know if I will ever write anything again but I thought that I would post this and see how people would like it. It is short, I have no idea when it takes place, and it probably sucks but please, don't let that stop you! If you love please tell me, I could use the ego boost. If you hate it please tell me why and if I ever write anything again I will take your critisism into consideration.

One more thing. I don't own anything!

Enjoy

All sound has ceased. The quiet is pressing in on all sides. It is all consuming, allowing no sound to escape. Even the earth shattering noise that had preceded this silence is preferable. Other than this unnatural quiet, it is a beautiful night. From where I am lying the sky is clear and the stars have never seemed so bright and close. I never took the time to look at the stars when I was back at the Institute. If I could only raise my hand I am sure I could pluck one out of the sky.

Why couldn't I move my hand? I can't remember why I am out here, looking at the stars. The last thing I remember clearly is the sound of a train whistle. That's right, I think to myself, I had been at a train station and I was going off on an adventure. I had always wanted to go on an adventure and this had been my chance! I had snuck out of the house while everyone was out. I knew that they would be upset with my decision to leave for some reason that I cannot recall at the moment. Now what would they have to be upset about? Could it be that they were still just to overprotective of me? They did still call me kid after all. So now I was going off on the journey of a lifetime, filled with action and excitement! I would prove to them that I was no kid!

The ground below me is could and hard but I am unable to get up and move. Despite this, I am oddly at ease, lying here with my unobstructed view of the heavens. It is more beautiful then anything that I had ever created. I am not aware of the movement of time but it must be passing because I can no longer see the moon. The absence of its light only increases the beauty of the sky above me...

On the train it had been dark. I can remember not being able to see anything but black out the window. As we got closer to the destination, it kept getting lighter and I was able to see the landscape as it rushed by the window. With each passing scene, my excitement grew. I was impatient for the train to stop and the action to begin!

The silence is starting to abate and an insistent humming is beginning to fill the air. It is a collage of noise; each sound indistinguishable from the others. This noise is as maddening as the silence, but the stars are still there, as peaceful and inviting as ever. I could feel myself starting to drift in their presence…

The train had finally come to a stop and everyone was ushered off. After getting out of the train, everything happened so fast it made my head spin. The people were packed so close together on the platform that no one was capable of movement. I was just swept along with the crowd but I didn't care. It was all just part of my great adventure. I was given a bag and what I think was a short stick as I left the station. On closer inspection, I realize that it is not a stick but a rifle. I almost laughed out loud at this. My pafs are much more powerful then anything that can come out of a rifle but I couldn't tell them that.

The next thing I knew I was herded onto a ship headed for the action. When we finally landed it was dark and we got to go for a long night hike. We crept along, not wanting to be seen by the opposition, our destination was a hilltop and we had to get there before the other team did. It reminded me of one of Wolvie's training sessions. At the end of the hike there was a loud noise. It seemed to come out of nowhere. That was the sound that had shattered the calmness of the night.

Now, as I lie here remembering, the pain hits me. The screams and moans around me are unbearable. Why can't the silence return? The calm heavens are fading under the harsh rays of the morning sun. With the sun, visions of my friends at the Institute run through my head. I can see their faces and what they were doing when I last saw them and one thought keeps going through my mind, If only I had stayed home. If only…

The silence returns.


End file.
